Additive manufacturing technique is to adhere materials to produce articles based on numerical representations (typically 3D CAD data) of three-dimensional shapes. Typically, additive manufacturing materials are bonded or sintered as a thin layer having a shape corresponding to a cross-section of an article to be manufactured and the thin layers are stacked, thereby manufacturing a desired three-dimensional shape. In additive manufacturing, resin products have been widely manufactured from resin materials because the handling thereof is easy. However, an improvement in powder rapid prototyping manufacturing (powder lamination) technique is recently sought which allows direct manufacturing of metal or cermet parts from powder materials containing metals and cermets without requiring moulds (for example, see PTLs 1 and 2).